Ala
by Devonshire-Dumpling
Summary: While Ala was sorting through her mother's old photos,she found a photo of her great grandmother Kaye,but in this photo,she had wings,but it must be a manipulation,right?
1. Chapter 1

Ala 

Ala smiled as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror;pale skin with light freckles dotted either side of her nose.She didn't like her freckles,people would say that they were kisses from fairies.She had recoiled at that.''There is no such things as _fairys_!''She had yelled.  
at her mother,Mentiras,last night.Oh how she despised her mum with a passion.And to think,the only thing she had inherited from her mother,were her light green eyes and brown hair.

''Ala!''her mother shouted,''Please come down here..''She said that in a small voice,  
this scared Ala,as her mother never showed emotion.''What is it mum?''She muttered.  
''Your great grand mother Kaye past away last night''She whimpered.Tears were leaking out of her mothers eyes.''But how?''She whispered,''S,she just dropped dead''Mentiras sobbed.

It was 9'o clock,and Ala and Mentiras were sipping mugs of tea and watching TV when Ala broke the silence.''What time did she kick the bucket?''Asked Ala.''Oh,about the time when we had that argument about there being no such things as fairies''.

You see,Ala's mum often had her head in the clouds,always going on about fairies.Every single Godforsaken day of her life,fairys this and fairys that,it was driving her loopey.But her mother was as strict as hell, she absolutely hated her daughter, and let her know it.Ala would only recieve second hand clothes passed down from her mother,these were the only good labeled clothes she had,all the other clothes were just bought cheap,or if they had price cuts on them.

One day while Ala was sorting through old photos to put in the coffin, she found one of when her grandmother was young.But the problem was,it had been computer manipulated or something,because in the photo,her grandmother had tranparent silver wings.


	2. Chapter 2

''Okay,now that is a pretty weird photo.''I said to myself as I place th photo in my jeans pocket''As I was about to leave the room,my mother came in''What are you doing?''She said.''Lookin fo photos of grandma Kaye,what do you think I was doing!? For answering back, Ala recieved a slap on the leg''Who the hell do you think you are!!''Screamed her mother.Ala did'nt answer,just stormed upstairs into her room. 

It was mindnight and Ala was packing her army rucksac with clothes,''Bloody bitch never cares about me,I might as well run away,she wont care.''But even as she said this she had tears in her eyes.

''Okay,I have clothes,all I need now is some food and money,then Im good to go,but I think that I'll bring the tent grandad Rath bought for me.

The tent Ala was speaking of was a small tent made of a wooly silky material,it had beautiful dragons sewn on the inside and was totally waterproof on the outside,she didnt realy like the idea of dragons on her tent,but they looked kind of cool anyway.The best thing about this tent was that it was easy to carry and was warm whenever you got inside,Grandad said that it was made from magic,but,of course,Ala didnt believe him,  
but she noticed the way his eyes sparkled as he explained it to her.

''Yeah,I'll take the tent,but I need money...''With an evil grin,she emptied her piggybank and slowly creeped downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she went into the front room and picked up her mother's very expensive purse and opened it,''Woah,there must be at least a grand (£1000) in here!!''

You see,Ala's mother had a lot of money,but never told Ala that she was that rich,but she regulerly emptied her bank acount at night to go on a shopping spree the next day.  
Ala had to endure her mother coming home laden with shopping bags from the highstreet shops,which were full to the brim with things such as dresses and expensive shoes,which,  
when went out of fashion,would give to Ala,who was always wearing second hand,or cheap clothes.

''Okay,I need food which wont go off,easy to carry and very tasty''I decided looked in cupoards first,I pulled out some bread,jam,tins of baked beans,pot noodles,soup,and fairy cakes.''How funny ''I said as she stuffed the fairy cakes into her rucksack.''I need a kettle,for my pot noodle and to cook bread I need a pan.

After searching for 5 minutes she found a small tin kettle and a pan,the perfect size for her,and a swiss army knife,with a thing to sharpen it with.She had'nt decided where she was going to run away to yet,so she packed things for city and outdoor survival,she also brang 3 lighters and 3 boxes of matches,a blanket and a torch,she had found all this stuff in the garage which would be useful such as firelighting liquid and dry kindling.

''Good job Grandad Rath bought me all of this stuff for me when we went on a survival trip together.'' That had been the best bit of my life,Rath even showed me how to catch rabbits.

After awhile I was ready to go,I tried the rucksack and groaned at the weight of it.  
I left my mother a note and opened the door without looking back.


End file.
